Planes
by Epicminion
Summary: The first time Maka fell asleep against Soul was on a plane by accident. The second time?Not so much...


Hey! Enjoy the fic and have a great day!

The first time Maka fell asleep against Soul was on a plane by accident. They were on their way home from a mission in Turkey and had to catch the late flight because Soul hated hotels and wanted to go home ( the whiny brat). Needless to say Maka was exhausted. Soul, who could fall asleep anywhere was soundly sleeping right away. As soon as the pilot had okayed headphone use he was out, music playing softly.

Maka on the other hand did not have it so easy. She just could not fall asleep. It shouldn't have been that hard, they had after all been hunting a pre-kishin all day. So needing to relax, Maka pulled out a book and stated reading. Once she was relaxed it did not take much for her to join her weapon in dreamland, dropping her book.

When soul woke up he had a sleeping Meister snuggled against his chest and her arms around his waist. Knowing how maka was not good at falling asleep on planes, he decided to leave her there, because cool guys have cute girls falling asleep against them all the time.

That was his reason.

It was not that she was warm, comfortable and absolutely adorable or anything.

That was not it at all.

So, wrapping his arms around her waist so that she did not fall ( even though she was wearing a seatbelt), he went back to sleep.

When Maka woke up, it was a more of a awkward affair. She woke up hugged against her scythes chest (he was really warm) with her arms wrapped around him and his around her. Once Maka calmed down and stopped blushing, she relaxed once more and fell asleep again, completely mindless of the book on the floor.

When they were woken up once again it was by the flight attendant. She woke them up to tell the that they would be landing soon and that they needed to return their seats to the upright position as Maka blinked blearily at her (looking downright adorable in Souls opinion) before untangling herself from her weapon. Pushing off the blanket that the flight attendant must have spread over the two of them when they were asleep.

When she looked up at soul (who was still blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking really cute) she quickly apologized, blushing a deep red colour, similar to that of his eyes. He just shrugged and set about the task of wrapping up his headphone cord as she picked up her book off the floor.

The second time it was on purpose on the flight home from England. Soul had been asleep for about an hour before waking up and noticing his Meister looking out the window (it was dark but Soul knew that she was looking at the souls of the people below), unable to sleep. So he unwrapped the blanket that the flight attendant had dropped off at the start of the trip and pulled Maka to his chest. She had made a really cute squeaking noise before he covered them with the blanket, wrapping his arms around her, like last time. Maka had smiled at him appreciatively before closing her eyes and Soul only had to wait fifteen minuets before her breathing evened out. Once she was snoring softly he had put one earphone in her ear and one in his own before dozing off.

When they woke up yet again by the flight attendant. Maka nodded at her before thanking Soul, tightening her arms for a second before letting go.

After that, it became common for them to sleep tangled together on the plane. How ever, once when Soul was still half asleep he had pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, before they both stiffened, realizing what he had done. However, Maka had just smiled and kissed his cheek in return before untangling herself from him.

When the nightmares started after the battle on the moon, they started sleeping in the same bed. Just as friends, of course. At the start it was just to save time (And not having to brave the cold of the area outside of the bed) but it later tuned in to snuggle time. Not that either of them minded. Every morning they were tangled in an chaotic mass of Scythe and Meister. And every morning Soul kissed her temple and every time Maka returned the action but on his cheek. Maka did not mind the way Soul spread himself out over 60% of the bed, often curling up in a ball at his side or resting on top of him. And Soul did not mind Maka's (almost) constant snoring (he slept like a rock anyway).

Once they went on a mission with Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Black*Star. They had to take a really long plane ride to China. Leaving Black*Star and Patti really fidgety and bored.

So when Black*Star woke Soul up by tapping him on the head while he and Maka where asleep, he was not all that surprised. Black*Star had promptly started pestering Soul about why Maka was asleep in his arms, grinning evilly. Soul has just sighed and told him to shut up before he woke up Maka.

However talking had created vibrations which gently roused the blonde Meister from her slumber. When she blinked up at Soul and asked what was wrong Soul had just shrugged and told her to go back to sleep before pressing a kiss to her forehead. At this Tsubaki and Liz had started squealing. Loudly. And Maka cracked her eyes open and glared at them before pressing a kiss to Soul's jaw and tucking her head under his chin, eliciting more squeals from the girls. Kid raised an eyebrow at Soul as Maka shifted in his lap and Soul just grinned, placing one of his headphones back in his ear ( Maka had the other one), the sound of jazz music lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up. He was met with the grinning faces of the Spartoi. Soul just raised his eyebrow before separating from Maka (but still holding her hand).

They both received endless teasing for that but neither of them could find the fire to deny their actions and intentions.

After that they grew gradually closer before eventually the kisses pressed against checks and foreheads grew longer until Maka accidentally kissed his lips. They both froze, like the time he first kissed her head, before he kissed her soundly on the lips. After they said good night and went to sleep.

When they woke up the next morning hopelessly tangled together. Maka kissed him on the lips again and Soul knew it would be a good day, smiling into the kiss. Before wrapping his arms around her tighter, not letting go (it's not like Maka was complaining).


End file.
